


I Miss My Headphones

by CrimsonFeathers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFeathers/pseuds/CrimsonFeathers
Summary: Als er sich in der Welt, die er zuvor nur aus einem Anime kannte, wiederfand, wusste er noch nicht, dass er nur allzu bald zur Schattenseite dieser Welt gehören würde. Als einer der wenigen achtjährigen Genin, die den zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieg lebend überstanden hatten, hatte er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Danzous Interesse zu wecken. Als Root Agent lernte er, was er zum Ausführen seiner Befehle brauchte. Man nahm ihm seinen Namen, seine Vergangenheit und seine Identität als Individuum. Der einzige Zweck seiner Existenz bestand darin, seine Befehle ohne zu zögern auszuführen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Die Fähigkeit wie auf Knopfdruck hellwach zu sein, war noch heute eine der Fähigkeiten, die ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden hatte. Vor Allem, da ich keinerlei Routine hatte, zu welcher Uhrzeit ich wach war. Ich war nicht auf Mission und hatte keinen Hinterhalt zu erwarten. Kein Signal, dass mich hätte wecken können. Und doch war ich gerade jetzt aufgewacht. Meine Instinkte waren vollkommen entspannt. Ich wusste, dass ich mich in meinem Zimmer befand und dass keinerlei Gefahr drohte. Ich hatte früher von Soldaten gehört, die auf Kommando schlafen konnten. Damals konnte ich mir das kaum vorstellen. Heutzutage gehörte sowas für mich zum Missions-Alltag. Man holte sich hier und da ein paar Minuten Schlaf, weil man ihn anders einfach nicht unterkriegen konnte. Zu lange Ruhezeiten stellten im Freien einfach ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Ohne die Gewissheit, sich in einem vollkommen versiegelten Raum zu befinden, konnte ich mich kaum für längere Zeit hinlegen. Als Quasi-Assasin wusste ich nur zu gut, in welch verletzliche Lage ich mich damit begab und wie einfach es wäre, mich auszuschalten. Oft genug war ich derjenige der meinen Opfern genau dann den Tod brachte. Ich hatte mich längst damit abgefunden, dass Paranoia zum Shinobi-Alltag gehörte. Paranoia war es, was einen Shinobi am Leben hielt. Es wäre naiv, etwas anderes zu behaupten.

Mein Blick glitt über die Siegel, die die grauen Wände meines Zimmers zierten. Ich scannte den Raum, ohne dass ich aktiv darüber nachdenken musste. Innerlich ging ich bereits meine nächsten Schritt durch, bevor ich aufstand und mich genau um die Erledigung dieser kümmerte. Toilette, Waschbecken, Spiegel. Nachdem ich meine Uniform gewechselt und leichte Rüstung angelegt hatte, kümmerte ich mich kurz um die alte und hing sie danach zum Trocknen auf. Nach einer routinemäßigen Überprüfung meiner Ausrüstung, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Duschen. Auf den Flure hörte ich ein paar meiner Anbu-Kameraden miteinander tuscheln. Anscheinend wurde ein neuer Rekrut in unsere Reihen aufgenommen. Eine Information, die ich erstmal im Hinterkopf behalten würde, die im Moment jedoch uninteressant war.

Bei den Duschen angekommen, traf ich ein paar bekannte Gesichter im Vorraum. Crane (Kranich), Fish (Fisch) und Otter (Otter). Ich nickte ihnen kurz zur Begrüßung zu und ging dann zu meinem Schließfach. Die drei grüßten wortlos zurück. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Einzig das Geräusch der Duschen war zu vernehmen, ehe Otter die Stimme erhob. "Und, habt ihr schon von dem Frischling gehört? Soll ziemlich bekannt sein." Crane nickte: "Hatake. Hatte vor ein paar Monaten Streit mit den Uchiha, als es um das Sharingan ging, welche ihm sein Teammate angeblich geschenkt haben soll." _Bloodline-Diebstahl._ , der Vorwurf lag wortlos in der Luft. "Zu Beginn des 3. Krieges, war da nicht ein Skandal mit seinem Vater?", warf Fish ein. "Er wurde mit 6 zum Genin ernannt.", murmelte Otter. "Unter Minato Namikaze, bevor dieser Hokage wurde.", fügte Crane hinzu. _Kein Wunder, das er mit all dem durchgekommen ist._ , blieb ungesagt. - Auch wenn jeder im Raum verstand. worauf Crane hinauswollte. Otter wandte sich unterdessen in meine Richtung: "Lion, willst du nicht auch eine Info beisteuern?" Eine Info beisteuern, huh? Würden sie dieses Gespräch wo anders als in den Anbu-Räumen führen, hätte ich ihnen längst das Maul gestopft, so sensitive Informationen über einen Kameraden preiszugeben, stellte ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Da Informationsaustausch jedoch vital für Anbu-Operationen war, lies sich sowas aber nicht vermeiden. Letztendlich war Anbu die wohl großte Gerüchteküche in ganz Konoha.

"Hunde-Summons. Hundegebiss.", meinte ich kurz angebunden und warf Otter einen gelangweilten Blick zu. Die drei sollten ihre Counter-Intelligenz-Kurse auffrischen. Natürlich wusste ich nicht, ob Kakashi Hatake ein Hundegebiss hatte. Aus meiner Sicht war es einfach eine passende Lüge. Es wäre natürlich eine interessante Erklärung für seine Maske. Ich war gespannt, was für Gerüchte Anbu daraus spinnen würde. Die Aussage war glaubhaft genug, da Summons körperliche Einflüsse hinterließen. Ein Hundegebiss bei Hunde-Summons wäre da nicht allzuweit hergeholt. _Hah_ \- der Gedanke amüsierte mich.

"Sind Hunde nicht ein Inuzuka Ding?", harkte Fish nach. "Nee, Hunde-Summons gehören zum Hatake-Clan. Die Inuzuka-Hunde sind sind speziell gezüchtete Ninken.", erklärte Crane. "Ich frage mich, warum die Inuzuka Hatake dann nicht aufgenommen haben... Ich meine - beide haben ein Faible für Hunde...", wunderte sich Otter nachdenklich. "Nur weil beide Hunde haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie sich besonders mögen.", meinte Crane, "Außerdem hat der Vierte ihn doch praktisch direkt adoptiert." Cranes Blick wanderte in meine Richtung: "Er mag zwar talentiert sein, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er ein verzogenes Kind ist." Ich erwiderte den Blick schroff: "Spricht da jemand aus Erfahrung?" Ich meine, ich persönlich hatte Kakashi Hatake noch nie getroffen. Früher konnte ich vielleicht mal zufällig ein paar Blicke auf ihn erhaschen, doch offiziell begegnet war ich ihm noch nie. Von damals wusste ich zwar ein paar Dinge über ihn, aber dieses Wissen nützte mir bisher nichts.

Crane würdigte meiner Stichelei keinerlei Bemerkung und hielt unbeeindruck Blickkontakt. _Wer zuerst weg guckt verliert, huh?_ Ich ließ meine Belustigung in meinen Augen funkeln. Ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, dass er alles andere als amüsiert war. Sieht so aus, als wäre da jemand sein Stolz verletzt.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wir sollten hier nichts überstürzen, Leute.", versuchte Otter die Situation zu deeskalieren. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", erwiderte Crane mit seidener Stimme, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden. Ich legte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, um mein Vegnügen an der Situation zu untermauern und wandte mich dann zu Otter. "Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, worauf zu hinaus willst, Otter. Wir reden doch nur wie zivillisierte Menschen." "Wie zivilisierte Menschen, sagt er...", murmelte Otter nur kopfschüttelnd, während sich alle Beteiligten wieder um ihre eigenen Dinge kümmerten.

Als ich wieder aus den Duschen kam, waren die anderen bereits weg und ich konnte mich in Ruhe anziehen. Squirrel, eine ältere Agentin kam kurze Zeit später herein und grüßte mich wortlos. Ich erwiderte das Nicken kurz und machte mich fertig. Für Zivilisten wäre das sicher ein Skandal. In ANBU wird aber nicht nach Geschlechtern getrennt. Zum Einen würde das ein zu großes Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen, zum Anderen wäre es in ANBU einfach unnötig. Wir sind eiskalte Killer und keine triebgesteuerten Zivilisten. Jeder Shinobi und jede Kunoichi hat seinen bzw. ihren Platz in den Reihen von ANBU verdient. Niemand wird sich hier herumschubsen lassen. Außerdem kann man sich einfach keinen Scharm in dieser Art von Berufsfeld erlauben. Ein Assasine, der die Augen schließt, weil sein gerade Opfer nackt ist, lebt nicht lange. - Jämmerlich.

Nachdem ich mein Schließfach geschlossen hatte, machte ich mich zielstrebig auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

Dort angekommen, verschaffte ich mir instinktiv einen kurzen Überblick über die Lage und behielt wie ein jeder guter Shinobi es tat, ein paar Fluchtwege und potentielle Gefahrenquellen im Auge. Die Halle war verhältnismäßig gut gefüllt. Die Neuigkeiten schienen so einige aus ihren Löchern gelockt zu haben. Gerade einmal frisch dabei und der Kleine hat schon eine so große Fangemeinde... Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg zur Essensausgabe und behielt den Rest des Raumes im Auge. Die meisten versuchten ihre Blicke zu den Eingängen zu verschleiern. Doch letztendlich konnte niemand jemand anderem hier etwas vormachen. Jeder wusste, warum die anderen eigentlich hier waren.

Mit einer Schale Reis und ein paar Beilagen auf einem Tablett verließ ich den Ausgabebereich machte mich auf den Weg zu einem der leeren Plätze, die ich mir beim Betreten des Raumes ausgeguckt hatte. Nachdem ich mich wortlos an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und meine Sitznachbarn nur kurz mit einem Nicken würdigte, prüfte ich mein Essen protokollgemäß auf Gifte, während die anderen am Tisch mit kleinen Unterhaltungen fortfuhren."Da ist dieses neue Badehaus im Westdistrikt. Ich habe gehört der Besitzer soll nebenbei noch ein paar zwielichtige Geschäfte abwickeln..." "Seine Frau beschwert sich dauernd bei der Schneiderin Momoki Aizawa..." "Die Akimichi sollen ja einen weiteren Durchbruch mit den Rationsriegeln gemacht haben..." "Wird ja mal langsam Zeit, ich kann die Dinger kaum noch sehen..." "Wer hat etwas vom Geschmack gesagt?" "Wir sind Shinobi, dir sollte egal sein, wie etwas schmeckt, so lange es dich mit Kraft versorgt."

Nachdem ich alles gründlich überprüft hatte, begann ich zu essen und hörte weiter den Gesprächen zu, ohne mich selbst einzubringen. "Der neuste Wurf der Inuzuka soll ziemlich groß ausgefallen sein..." "Langsam gewöhnen sie sich an ihr neues Clanoberhaupt." "Die anderen Clans tun sich schwerer, als die Inuzuka selbst." "Clanoberhäupter sind halt dran gewöhnt, dass nur Männer die Position bekommen." "In dem Aspekt sind die Inuzuka nicht so engstirnig..." "Es gab früher schon ein paar gute weibliche Clanoberhäupter..." "Aber nicht in Konoha." "Konoha ist in dem Aspekt sehr patriarchisch."

Es schien so, als hätten man sich stillschweigend darauf geeinigt, das Thema, was eigentlich im Raum stand, nicht auszuschneiden. _Interessant._ Ich ließ mir Zeit mit dem Essen, wie so ziemlich jeder in der Halle. Wenn es sein musste, konnte jeder Agent seine Mahlzeit innerhalb von Sekunden beenden, aber wenn man es darauf ankommen lassen wollte, so konnte man auch Stunden an einer Schale Reis sitzen ohne so zu wirken, als versuchte man so viel Zeit wie möglich rauszuschlagen.

Die Zeit zog sich hin. Normalerweise wäre die Cafeteria längst wieder leerer, heute wurde sie aber nur voller. Keiner, der sich zum Essen gesetzt hatte, machte Anstalten, seinen Platz wieder zu verlassen. Als die Sitzplätze rar wurden, begannen die Leute, sich unter Genjutsu verborgen mit ihrem Essen an den Rand zu stellen. Die Halle sollte immerhin nicht überfüllt wirken. Manche Plätze blieben strategisch frei, um nicht den Anschein zu wecken, dass die Cafeteria kommplet gefüllt war. Immerhin waren alle Elite-Agenten. Hier und da wurden ein paar der neueren Agenten still von älteren ANBU zurechtgewiesen, wenn sie unwissentlich Plätze besetzen wollten, die frei bleiben sollten. Eine nette Abwechslung zum sonst so einseitigen ANBU-Alltag.

Wir mussten alle noch eine Weile warten, doch das war für unsergleichen nichts ungewohntes. Wer sich nicht in Geduld üben konnte, gehörte nicht in die Reihen der Black Ops.

Irgendwann war es dann endlich soweit. Das Zielobjekt betrat den Saal hinter Cougar (Puma/Berglöwe), Horse (Pferd) und Fox (Fuchs). Ihr Team hatte wohl das große Los gezogen. Oder den Kürzeren... - Je nachdem, wie man es sah. Von ihrer Körperhaltung her schien keiner der vier besonders glücklich zu sein. Die Gespräche an den Tischen verstummten, als die vier herein kamen. Die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes war auf den deutlich kleineren Silberschopf gerichtet. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb ich zu meiner Zeit Henge benutzt habe, um meine Größe zu verschleiern. Wirklich, für ein sogenanntes Genie ist Kakashi Hatake nicht sehr helle. Er hätte sich ja wenigstens darum kümmern können, seine Haare zu färben oder eben ganz zu verbergen. So brauchte er ja nichtmal eine Maske zu tragen und jeder wusste, wer er war...

Crane hat wohl nicht ganz unrecht gehabt. Vielleicht hat er etwas Talent. Aber er ist trotzdem immernoch ein Kind.

Anstatt seine eindeutigen Merkmale so zu offenbaren, hätte er sich nur an den ANBU Commander wenden müssen. Von ihm hätte er ziemlich einfach die Erlaubnis bekommen können, dauerhaft ein Henge zu tragen und hätte nur Gegenüber den Sensor-Nin vorstellig werden müssen. Wenn ein neuer Agent mit einem Henge von einem Vorgesetzten vorgestellt wird, so hinterfragt das niemand. Man merkt sich nur die Chakrasignatur. Wenn dann irgendwas verdächtig ist, wird das Standardprotokoll für verdächtige standardmäßg-Henge-tragende Agenten verwendet. Ein Wunder, dass der Yondaime nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, das anzusprechen...

Mein Blick fiel erneut auf den jungen Silberschopf, der seinem Team weiter in die Kantine folgte.

Kakashi Hatake. Wunderkind. Genin mit 5, Chunin mit 6, Jonin mit 13. Früher, als er für mich nur ein Charakter war, klang er ja ganz cool und kompetent. Ich mochte seine Story. Sohn des Weißen Reißzahn von Konohagakure. Absolviert die Akademie in nur einem Jahr. Irgendwo da noch die Sache mit seinem Vater. Dann Minato. - Vornamen, eine Sache, die ich mir hier schnell abgewöhnt hatte. Team Minato. Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara. Die Kannabi-Brücke. Der Sanbi-Vorfall...

Ja, nun da er in ANBU ist sollte das nächste Ereignis gar nicht einmal so lange auf sich warten lassen, huh? Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich versuchen, ein paar Dinge zu verändern... Doch konnte ich das wirklich? Wollte ich das überhaupt? Der Yondaime war meiner Erinnerung nach der bessere Hokage.. Doch in wie weit stimmte das?

Ich war kein Held. Kein Anführer. Nur ein Untergebener. Ich könnte mein Wissen nicht erklären. Rein logisch betrachte, konnte ich gewisse Dinge gar nicht wissen. Meine Hände waren ohnehin gebunden... Der Gedanke war zwar verlockend, doch realistisch betrachtet hatte ich keine Chance, etwas zu ändern. Kushina Uzumaki musste bereits schwanger sein. Obito Uchiha und dieses Zetsu-Ding mussten ihre nächsten Schritte bereits geplant und ihre Entscheidung getroffen haben. Und ein Siegel ließ sich nicht in ein paar kurzen Monaten entwerfen. Zumindest nicht ein solches, was Konohas Seite brauchen würde... Warum überlegte ich überhaupt noch? Hätte ich etwas ändern wollen, hätte ich schon früher angefangen, etwas zu tun.

Nicht das das einfach gewesen wäre...

Ich beendete meine Mahlzeit und stand von meinem Platz auf, um mein benutztes Geschirr und Tablett wegzubringen. Meine Handlung schien die anderen dazu zu animieren, ihre Gespräche fortzusetzen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ dann den Saal.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenig später wurde ein Teil meines Teams ins Büro des Hokage beordert. Mein Captain Alligator (Alligator), groß gebaut, mit sonnengebräunter Haut, einem kantigen Gesicht unter der Maske, braunen Augen und dunkelbraunem kurzem, wildem Haar, wenn es nicht wie in diesem Moment unter der Kapuze seiner Uniform verborgen war. Otter, eher schlank und sportlich gebaut, mit relativ heller Haut, einem eher ovalen Gesicht mit weichen Zügen, wenn es mal nicht von seiner Maske verdeckt wurde, türkisen Augen und eigentlich blondem Haar, welches er aber in regelmäßigen Abständen braun färbt. Braun. Die Standardhaarfarbe in ANBU. - Zumindest im Feuerreich die Haarfarbe, die man am häufigsten antraf. Aber auch in einigen der anderen Nationen. Perfekt, um seine eigene Identität zu verschleiern. Und dann wäre da noch Crane, mittelgroß, langgliedig gebaut und gut bemuskelt, mit bleicher Haut, einem relativ ovalen Gesicht mit kantigen Zügen, wenn man ihn mal ohne Maske antraf, kohlefarbenen Augen und kurzem, schwarzem Haar.

Die dunkelhaarige Sekräterin winkte uns durch und so marschierten wir routiniert vor den breiten Schreibtisch unseres Anführers. Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage von Konohagakure. Yellow Flash für Konoha. Yellow Butcher für Iwa. Geliebter, junger Diktator und Kriegsheld auf der einen Seite, gefürchteter Mörder und S-Rang-Bedrohung auf der anderen. Er besaß ein Charisma, das man selten in Shinobi fand. Als einer seiner ANBU-Agenten konnte ich das eindeutig bestätigen. Er strahlte eine gewisse Aura aus, die die Leute anzog. Etwas, das sein Sohn von ihm erben würde... - Auch wenn ich Minato Namikaze für den angenehmeren Zeitgenossen hielt.

Ich ließ den Blick über die blonde Gestalt meines obersten Befehlshabers gleiten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. Seine Augen wiesen bereits kleinere Alterserscheinungen auf. Der Job als Hokage hinterließ schon jetzt deutliche Spuren. Er wirkte deutlich älter, als er es noch zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft tat. - Eigentlich sollte ich noch nicht so davon sprechen. Wäre der Kyubi nicht, so hätte er noch lange Jahre einer blühenden Herrschaft vor sich. Normalerweise würde die Zeit jetzt immernoch unter den Beginn seiner Amtszeit fallen. - Ich verwarf den Gedanken und verfolgte stattdessen das Missions-Briefing.

"Vor etwa zwei Stunden ist Chunin Akira Rei mit wichtigen Informationen aus den Archieven geflüchtet, nachdem er zwei der dort stationierten Chunin ausgeschalten hat.", erklärte der Hokage persönlich. "Die Informationen umfassen detaillierte Pläne unserer Bunker und Waffenverstecke im Gras-Reich und sind von strategischer Bedeutung. Auf seiner Flucht hat er insgesamt noch vier weitere Chunin eliminiert. Jeden davon einzeln zu unterschiedlichen Etappen seiner Flucht aus dem Dorf. Erst die an der Barriere stationierten Sensor-Nin haben sein unauthorisertes Verschwinden bemerkt und Alarm geschlagen." Sein gehärteter Blick glitt über mein Team. "Eure Mission ist es, zu verhindern, dass die Informationen in fremde Hände fallen und den Nuke-Nin Akira Rei zu eliminieren. Stellt sicher, dass er sie nicht bereits mit potenziellen Kontakten geteilt hat und schaltet jeglichen feindlichen Kontakt aus. Alle Weitere in der Schriftrolle." - Welche meinem Teamleiter zu Beginn des Briefings übergeben wurde.

"Zu Befehl!", erwiderten mein Squad und ich als Einheit, ganz in typischer ANBU-Manier. Die Siegel, die unsere Stimmen verzerrten gaben dem Ganzen einen unnatürlichen Hall, an den sich aber jeder der Anwesenden bereits vor Jahren gewöhnt hatte. Keiner von uns war ein Frischling. Da keine weiteren Fragen bestanden und der Yondaime und mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken die Erlaubnis zum Aufbruch gab, verließen wir den Raum via Shunshin. Alligator-Taicho schlug die westliche Richtung ein und der Rest von uns folgte. Otter nahm wortlos die rechte Flanke ein, ich die linke und Crane bildete die Nachhut. Die Missions-Details waren inzwischen in Otters Hände angelangt, welcher sie nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, mir übergab.

Akira Rei, männlich. 26 Jahre alt. Chunin. Ninjutsu-Experte. Hauptelement: Wasser. Bestätigte Berichte über den Einsatz von D- und C-Rang Doton-Jutsu wie dem Maulwurfsversteck, der Erdwall-Technik und der steinernden Rüstung. Häufig verwendete Wasser-Techniken: Wasserkugel, Wasserpeitschen, Wasserdrachenangriff. Rechtshänder.

Der Mann auf dem beigelegten Foto war sonnengebräunt. Kurzes hellbraunes Haar, graue Augen. 1,68m groß. Markante Narbe am rechten Unterschenkel, las die Beschreibung und einem weiteren Bild daneben. Konoha behielt von jedem ihrer Shinobi detaillierte Aufzeichnungen. Sie erwiesen sich in Fällen wie diesen als besonders nützlich, auch wenn sie auf das Wesentliche reduziert wurden.

Ob wohl auch von mir solche Aufzeichnungen existierten? Technisch gesehen gab es mich nicht mehr, also sollten niegendwo Dokumente über mich enhalten sein. Vielleicht ein oder zwei Sammlungen zu meinem Codenamen und irgendwo in tief verborgenen Verstecken, aber in Konoha an sich? Wohl eher nicht. Dafür wird man gesorgt haben...

Nachdem ich mir alles durchgelesen und in meinem Kopf auf Abruf abgespeichert hatte, ließ ich mich ein Stück weit zurückfallen, um Crane die Missions-Rolle in einer flinken Bewegung zu übergeben, ehe ich mich wieder auf meine Position in unserer Formation begab. Der Rest unseres Weges hin zur westlichen Barriere verlief ereignislos. Nachdem Crane mit der Schriftrolle fertig war, verbrannte er das Papier. Keiner von uns brauchte auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Wir wussten alle, was zu tun war und kannten unseren Platz im Squad.

Insgesamt verlief die Mission recht vorhersagbar. Konoha's neuster Nuke-Nin war nur ein drittklassiger Chunin, der das Pech hatte, unter alles andere als unbemerkten Umständen zu verschwinden. Das er dabei noch ein paar vitale Informationen mit sich nahm veranlasste unseren werten Anführer nur, ihm seine besten Bluthunde auf den Hals zu hetzen. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass er keine Chance haben würde...

Alligator-Taicho war einer er besten Tracker, den ich kannte. So lange es eine Spur gab, würde er sie finden - und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir bereits einer Fährte folgten.

Kurz vor der Barriere wurden wir vom Barriere-Team abgefangen. Vier unmaskierte Shinobi mit deutlich sichtbaren Konoha-Hitai-ate. Der Kapitän des Teams trat vor und begann eine kurze Unterhaltung mit unserem eigenen Team-Kapitän. Für Außenstehende, die keine Kenntnisse über die entsprechenden Codes hatten, mochte das zwar nach unnötigen Geplänkel aussehen, doch für uns war es ein wichtiger Austausch. Nur weil wir ANBU-Masken trugen, bedeutete dies noch lange nicht, dass wir auch waren, für das wir uns ausgaben. Selbiges galt für das unmaskierte Barriere-Team. Das Leben von Shinobi bestand aus einer Vielzahl von Protokollen. Auch wenn wir als 'freundlichstes' Dorf das vor den Zivilisten gut verstecken konnten...

Nach der ersten Stufe der Indentifizierung entspannten sich beide Seiten ein wenig. Nicht genug, um für das ungeübte Auge sichtbar zu sein, aber wenn man wusste, worauf man achten musste, bemerkte man durchaus die Anzeichen. Vorallem in den Gesichtern des anderen Teams. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ANBU Masken trugen. Viele Shinobi waren einfach viel zu ausdrucksstark in ihrer Mimik. Spionage-Spezialisten und Infiltratoren waren da kniffliger. - Aber Shinobi, die mit Konohas Barriere vertraut waren, würden kaum jemals wieder das Dorf verlassen geschweigeden zur Informationsbeschaffung außerhalb eingesetzt. Die Informationen in ihren Köpfen waren einfach zu wertvoll.

"Die Barriere wurde vor 108 Minuten von innen übertreten. Unser Sensor stellte fest, dass die Chakra-Signatur zu Akira Rei gehört, nun offiziell als Nuke-Nin ausgeschrieben.", erklärte der andere Squad-Leader; ein großgebauter, sportlicher Mann um die 30 mit sandfarbenen Haar und braunen Augen. "Wir haben innerhalb von circa 2km von der Barriere keine weiteren Signaturen entdeckt und gehen davon aus, dass der Verräter allein agiert." Er gestikulierte kurz in Richtung der Grenze. Beide Teams setzen sich langsam in Bewegung. "Es ist allerdings nicht auszuschließen, dass ihn weiter außen Unterstützung erwartet." Unser eigener Teamleiter nicke nur und ließ sich vom anderen zur Barriere führen. Ein unscheinbarer Abschnitt mitten im Wald, ohne besondere Markierung, unsichtbar, einfach zwischen den Bäumen. Das andere Team blieb innerhalb der unsichtbaren Grenze zurück, während mein Squad die Fährte des Verräters weiter verfolgte.

In routinierter Stille machten wir zügig Distanz gut. Jeder von uns darauf bedacht, nicht in irgendwelche schnell platzierten Fallen zu treten. Nur schien Akira Rei nicht die nötigen Ressourcen für dergleichen zu haben. Vielleicht glaubte er auch einfach, er könne mehr Distanz gut machen, wenn er nicht Zeit mit der Platzierung von Fallen verbrachte, die seinen sowieso nur begrenzten Vorrat an Waffen schwinden lassen würden. Wenigstens hatte er etwas in der Akademie aufgepasst, denn vom verschleiern einer Fährter schien er zumindest ein bisschen Ahnung zu haben. Nicht das ihn das etwas nützen würde...

Er verschwendete viel Zeit damit, seine eigenen Schritte wieder zurückzuverfolgen und mehrere falsche Fährten zu legen. Damit gab er unserem Team jedoch genug Zeit, aufzuholen. Mit einem schlechteren Tracker hätte er damit vielleicht Zeit gewonnen, doch so wie die Dinge standen, würde sein Bemühen unbelohnt bleiben.

Bald schon hatten wir unser Zielobjekt eingeholt und verfolgten den Verräter unbemerkt. Per Handzeichen wies uns Alligator-Taicho an, unser Ziel einzukreisen und dann auf sein Zeichen zu warten. Mehr oder weniger eine Standardtaktik zu Ausschalten eines Verräters auf der Flucht. Otter schwärmte rechts aus, während Crane und ich links einen weiten Bogen schlugen, um möglichst unbemerkt unsere Positionen einzunehmen.

Nachdem jeder von uns in Position war, hieß es nur noch, auf den Richtigen Moment zu warten. Dass keiner von uns einen Fehler machte, der unser Zielobjekt auf uns aufmerksam machte, sollte natürlich nicht extra erwähnt werden müssen. Wir waren Bluthunde auf der Jagd; unsere Beute direkt vor uns - eingekreist. Alles war uns davon abhielt, endlich zuzuschnappen, war ein Befehl. Otter, Crane und ich behielten die Position unseres Käptain bei diesem Manöver im Auge. Wir alle waren vollkommen konzentriert. Das mussten wir auch sein. Es war gut, wenn alles perfekt lief.

Ein stilles Signal von unserem Anführer und Otter ließ zwei Kunai los, die tief in die Oberschenkel des völlig unvorbereiteten Nuke-Nin sanken, während Crane Schuriken in Richtung der verletzlichen Unterschenkel und Fersen schickte, um Sehnen zu kappen und unser Zielobjekt maßgeblich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Unterdessen zwangen der Käptain und ich den Verräter mit unseren Standard-ANBU-Tantoos in den Nahkampf. Vier Gegner auf einmal, waren eindeutig zu viele für den drittklassigen Chunin. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er bewegungsunfähig und ergab sich.

"Was hattest du mit den Informationen vor?", begann Alligator-Taicho, während Crane den mittlerweile wehrlos am Boden liegenden Chunin abtastete und gründlich durchsuchte. Dabei wuchs die Sammlung an verborgenen Waffen, die er dem Gefangenen abnahm beträchtlich. 28 Papierbomben, 12 Kunai, 13 Schuriken, mehr als 50 Senbon, 4 Transportschriftrollen...

Während Crane und unser Team-Leader beschäftigt waren, sicherten Otter und ich die nähere Umgebung, ohne die anderen zu lange aus den Augen zu behalten. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass uns jetzt noch jemand angreifen würde, doch auch nicht ausgeschlossen. Selbst wenn Akira Rei mit einem unserer Feinde in Kontakt stand, seine potenzielle Informationen wären die Ressourcen, die es einem anderen Dorf kosten würde, unsere ANBU-Einheit auszuschalten, nicht wert. Vor allem nicht so tief im Feuer-Reich, so nahe an Konohagakure selbst. Doch es gab immer Ausnahmen. Gerade weil es unsinnig wäre, könnten sie erfolgt haben. Ein Shinobi musste auf alles gefasst sein. So viele Mühen es auch kostete, Paranoia hielt einen Shinobi am Leben.

Im Anschluss an die kurze systematische Folter, um Informationen über etwaige Komplizen und Kontakte außerhalb des Dorfes zu erhalten, tauschten Aligator-Taicho und ich Partner. Otters besondere Expertise kam immer wieder ganz gelegen. Unsere Aufgabe bestand nicht darin, jede mögliche Information aus dem Nuke-Nin herauszuquetschen. Dennoch könnte jede Info, die wir aus ihm rausbekamen, sich als nützlich erweisen. Nachdem mein Squad-Kollege sein Ding gemacht hatte, brach Taicho unserem Opfer kurzerhand das Genick und überließ Crane die Beseitigung des Leichnahms. Ein Feuer-Jutsu erledigte dann den Rest.

Nachdem wir die Umgebung oberflächlich von Kampfspuren gesäubert hatten, kehrten wir zügig zurück zum Dorf.

In der Story aus dem Vergangenen mögen Shinobi zwar als Helden gefeiert worden sein, aber das hier war eben die Realität. Wir standen eben einfach im Dienste unseres Dorfes - unseres Hokage - und befolgten die Befehle, die man uns gab. Natürlich gab es ein paar Rahmenbedingungen und Protokolle, die es zu beachten gab - um die Grundprinzipien Konohas zu wahren -, doch im Kern waren wir eben genau das: Bezahlte Killer. Unsere Befehle bestanden darin, den Verräter zu eleminieren und sicherzustellen, dass die Informationen nicht in die Hände des Feindes fielen. Mehr nicht. Nachdem unser Squad mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, dass wir Akira Rei geschnappt hatten, bevor er die Informationen teilen konnte, verlor er den Funken Nutzen, den er lebendig für uns hatte.

Das Debriefing verlief relativ kurz. Alligator-Taicho fasste die wesentlichen Punkte kurz zusammen und der Vierte entließ uns. Natürlich würde jeder von uns innerhalb von drei Tagen einen Missions-Report abgeben müssen, aber ansonsten war es das mit der Mission dann auch. Es war gut, wenn alles so reibungslos verlief. - Eine Seltenheit, aber eine angenehme Abwechslung. Zumindest sollte sie das sein. Jedoch hatte die ständige Paranoia in solchen Fällen dann auch ihre Nachteile. Man traute dem Frieden nicht so einfach. Dennoch war es einfacher, es zumindest zu versuchen...


End file.
